The one who watches Orwell
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Vince/Orwell: When Vince visits Orwell something unexpected happens.


**Hey everyone! Welcome to my second Cape story! Actually… maybe you should consider this my first… I am really considering deleting my other story "Dear Diary", I really do not think that I will be getting anywhere with that.**

**Anyway, this is a strictly Vince/Orwell pairing story. I had originally planned this as a small one shot but surprise.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

**I hear-by free you of my rambling, and give you the feature presentation.**

_The one who watches Orwell_

On a Saturday Morning, Vince Faraday walked through the streets of town, keeping an eye on things like he always did.

Everything was pretty normal; even the weather was nice today. Only, something seemed way off to The Cape.

No matter what was going on, Orwell would always call him, even if it was just to ask him what he was doing that day.

It was mid morning; he never got a single call or text from her.

Vince walked over to a park bench and sat down on it to give Orwell a call.

Poor Orwell wasn't having a good day. She woke up with the worst temple-pinching sinus headache; it only became much worse. The blogger tried to get up and move around, but her muscles hurt too bad. When Vince called her, Orwell was stretched out on her couch with some tissues, hand sanitizer, and a big glass of orange juice by her.

She answered in a stuffed up voice; "Hello?"

Vince breathed a sigh of relief, not really listening to the sound of her voice yet; "Orwell, you had me worried there."

Orwell's brow rose a little skeptively; "I'm just fine Vince."

Then the sound of her voice hit him; "You don't sound fine. You sound rather sick."

"I am sick, but, you don't have to worry ok?" Orwell asked.

"Your house,"- He used 'house' to talk normal around others- "isn't that far away from here, I'll be right there."

"Wait Vince!" Orwell protested.

"Yeah?" He prompted.

"I can take care of myself." Orwell added.

"Never said you couldn't, but I want to help you out." Vince said as he began the short walk to Orwell's hideout.

"I appreciate that." Orwell said.

"No problem. See you in a minute." Vince said, ending the call.

Orwell sighed and put her phone on the coffee table in front of her.

She had no problem with Vince coming to visit, but she wouldn't have waiting on her hand and foot.

When Vince got into Orwell's hideout, he called for her; "Orwell, it's me! Where are you?"

"In here." She called.

Vince followed the sound of her voice and noticed that it got warmer as he approached Orwell's living room. The blogger was in a bundle of blankets _and _in front of a space heater.

He sat down next to her; "Hey."

Orwell looked over at Vince and a ghost of a smile traced her lips. All of a sudden, they both heard a small growl.

Vince laughed, it was coming from inside her blanket; "Um Orwell, are you hungry?" he joked.

Orwell opened up her blanket to reveal a medium sized fluffy solid red tabby cat with white feet.

"I didn't know you had a cat." Vince said.

The cat stood directly on Orwell's stomach and stared at Vince defensively.

Orwell scratched her cat's ear and said; "It's ok Lacy, this is my friend Vince."

Lacy instantly rubbed her head against her human mother, Orwell rubbed her gently. She then looked over at Vince; "Sorry about this, she's protective."

The Cape shrugged; "I can understand that. How are you feeling?" he paused "And don't lie."

Orwell sighed; "I don't feel good at all. My head, throat, and body ache and I'm really cold." She shocked herself at just how much she told Vince.

"Fever?" Vince asked.

"I had a little one last night." Orwell replied.

"Where do you keep your thermometer?" He asked.

"Vince…" Orwell said in an exasperated tone.

"What Orwell? You're sick, I'm taking care of you." Vince said.

"Why do you care so much?" Orwell snapped.

Vince looked at Orwell and replied in a serious tone; "I care because I do care about you. I don't care if you are independent, I'm here so you don't have to worry about this all by yourself."

Orwell blinked a few times before she responded; "I'm independent for a reason."

"Well, I'm here to tell you that you don't have to be independent. If you want to talk to me about something, it's ok to. There's so much that I don't know about you." Orwell turned her head at that point; "There's so much I want to know." Vince continued, grabbing her by the chin.

Orwell's eyes began to water over as he released her; "Vince, I -." she wanted to explain everything, but, she would risking way too much by doing so; "I cannot tell you much about me."

"I know this is probably about past experiences, but I'm here to say you don't have to hide alone." Vince said.

"Yes I do!" she cried; "At the very end of the day, no matter what happens, you have Trip and Dana, I have Lacy and this little hideout. You have something to go back to."

"I promise you, I'll help you get through this." Vince said.

Orwell shook her head and the first little trickle of tears escaped down her cheeks. Lacy stood on her tiptoes and rubbed her face against Orwell's chin.

Orwell hugged the cat to her chest.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Vince said.

"No. It was my fault." Orwell said.

"What are you talking about? Stop putting yourself down." Vince said stretching forward to take Orwell in for a hug.

Orwell froze at first. She had not been touched in so long, she forgot what a hug felt like. She then put her head on his shoulder and fell into the embrace.

This soothed the blogger's tears. Vince leaned back on the couch and let Orwell rest her head on his chest, with Lacy not too far from her Mommy of course.

Surprisingly, this didn't bother either person. Yes Vince missed his wife but there had always been something about Orwell that drew her to him, he was technically not Vince Faraday anymore, he was The Cape. So he surrounded her with his arms and held her close to him, not even caring that he was falling asleep.

***The Cape***

When Vince woke up from a pretty long nap, his eyes opened and he looked down at Orwell. He didn't feel guilty, not at all, was that bad? Orwell too woke up, she met up with his eyes and looked kind of panicked.

"Vince, you cannot- we cannot do this." Orwell said in a defeated tone. She really didn't want to say no, yet it would be wrong of her to give in.

The Cape didn't respond at first. He sighed and retracted his arms from around Orwell; "You're right." Orwell sat up gently and Vince sat up with his head in his hands.

Orwell reached out to touch his shoulder sympathetically; "It's okay. I just don't want to be the cause of something you regret."

The Cape turned to his sidekick; "I will not regret you."

Orwell shrugged and looked down as she awkwardly played with a loose thread on her blanket; "You don't know, when you get back home to your wife and son, whose to say that you will remember the rebound girl?"

"I have two things to say to you. One, you're not the rebound girl; two, you're too pretty to forget." Vince said taking Orwell's hand.

"If we do have some form of a relationship, all it will do is hurt me knowing I'll never be more to you than - I don't even know if _girlfriend _is the fair word." Orwell said.

Vince ran his thumb across Orwell's palm; "Well I don't want to hurt you."

"I really do want the opportunity to be with you. I just don't know if I have the heart." Orwell said, finally giving into his touch as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Hey." Vince started, looking down at her; "How are you feeling?"

Orwell smiled at his concern; "The nap did me well, I think."

Vince put his arm around Orwell; "I am glad. You still need to take it easy though."

Orwell took a deep breath as she tried to look past all of the thoughts that she could never say.

Vince pecked the side of her head after Orwell continued with; "I'm sorry for bringing this on you."

"The only thing you brought on me was a clearer vision." He added.

"The only thing you could possibly see is a mysterious girl you have a sudden connection with that is not your wife." Orwell said looking up at Vince.

"Who says that's a bad thing?" Vince asked.

"You do realize this is considered cheating, right?" Orwell gave him a look.

Vince paused and a sorrow-full look came across his face; "Yeah but you have to trust me."

Orwell shook her head back and forth but Vince grabbed her chin and repeated; "Trust me."

"Vince you know I don't trust anyone." Orwell said.

"Learn to trust me, Orwell." Vince said.

They were millimeters apart from each other when Orwell got up from her couch hastily.

The Cape sighed; "Can I help you somehow?"

Orwell turned to face him and drooped her shoulders. The blogger whispered; "I wish you could."

Vince couldn't have her sounding like that. Her voice was so sad. So he rose from the chair and grabbed Orwell's wrist.

Orwell looked down at their hands as he took hers gently; "Vince- don't." she said sadly.

Then, he kissed her. Neither of them stopped it. Hot tears fell down Orwell's face as their kiss went on. She wanted for this to stay real, for him to be with her forever. It was so hard to resist until now, and as of this moment, she'd never be able to say she didn't want him.

Once they broke for a much needed breather, Vince rested his forehead against hers. He was starting to think he was falling in love, and fast.

Orwell raised to her tiptoes as they kissed again, only this time, it was interrupted by Vince's phone.

The blogger walked away to the kitchen while Vince took the call. She rested against the corner of her counter and pressed a finger to her lips and smiled a bit. She let her thoughts get the best of her when Vince came into the kitchen with worry lines on his face.

Orwell stepped forward to Vince's stricken form; "Vince, what's wrong? Who was it?"

She noticed Vince was in-between infuriating anger and frustrated tears. The blogger put a hand on his chest to get him to look at her.

"Vince.. Look at me! Who was that on the phone?" Orwell asked in her business like tone.

"Chess has my family….he killed Dana." Vince said just above a whisper.

Orwell's hand that was on his chest balled up into a fist. This is what made her wish she wasn't blood related to this - animal. She looked up into Vince's eyes that held so many different things; "Vince, I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry."

"We need to do something Orwell." Vince said stepped away from her. He began to pace as he continued; "We need to stop Fleming and ARK once and for all."

Admiring his attitude, Orwell smirked; "Let's get to work."

***The Cape***

By figuring out The Cape's weakness, Chess knows he can destroy the nuisance once and for all. Which is why the wife had to go. If the Cape wants his son, he'll have to pay some consequences.

Fleming had the two Faradays at an unknown room in ARK. Not too bright on his part? Well he made sure that no one will even know he was there. He'd dispose of the body later, after he had some fun with The Cape though.

It wasn't easy to figure out The Cape's identity, and Vince Faraday was the last one he would suspect.

This would just make Chess even happier, ruining Faraday's life two times now.

***The Cape* **

Back at Orwell's hideout, Vince and Orwell were figuring a way to find Fleming's location.

Orwell was at her computer, checking ARK's latest surveillance shots.

Vince came up from behind her and handed her a glass of orange juice.

She looked back and eyes her glass and then his cup of coffee; "Really Vince, no coffee?"

"Hey you're still the sick one." Vince said with a smile.

Orwell turned all the way around to face him. She took the glass with that ghost of a smile on her face that Vince couldn't help but adore; "Thank you Vince."

There it was again, that urge to kiss her. He had just found out his wife was dead… what in the world was he thinking?

"_I guess I am thinking; moving on." _Vince thought to his own inner monologue.

The Cape stepped closer to his partner and looked over her shoulder; "What have you found so far?"

Orwell turned her attention back to the monitor; "Not so much activity. I am going to rewind the tape back to last night."

"Do you think Fleming took them here?" Vince asked, making eye contact with Orwell.

"Well, it's just a thought. I might as well check the most obvious place- being this- first." The blogger explained. She looked over at Vince; "Are you sure you are up for this?"

"I have to be. My son is counting on me. Plus, you help me clear my head. So I believe I am as up for this as I'll ever be." Vince said.

Orwell smiled and then turned her attention back to the monitor once more.

After much time passed with nothing happening, the brunette blogger finally caught something. She paused it quickly; "There, Fleming is caught on camera with a female and young boy, this was about ten-thirty last night." They continued to watch until Orwell and Vince noted that Peter must have done something to the cameras as it all went blank after that.

"Well at least it's a start. Trip is somewhere locked up in ARK." Vince said.

"I think I know where." Orwell started.

Vince turned his attention to Orwell who went to another part of her hideout to get communication ear pieces.

She came back and showed one to him; "Go get suited up, then I'll attach this to your chest."- she nudged to the cord that was attached- "I'll give you the directions. Once you get Trip, I will notify the Police, they will see Dana's body and Chess will be finally where he belongs."

"How are you sure this will work?" Vince asked.

"Just trust me." Orwell repeated his words from earlier.

"I trust you Orwell." Vince said slowly intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Thank you Vince. Now go get your suit, you can change here." Orwell said.

Vince gave her a soft look that meant more than words explain before he gave her hand one last squeeze and walked out of Orwell's hideout.

***The Cape***

Talking to Orwell the whole way through made Vince a little less uneasy. If it hadn't been for her, he'd be a distraught mess right about now. Losing Dana made him feel like he might shatter any second. Vince knew he had to be strong; Dana wouldn't want him to be upset, and he needs to be strong for Trip, and for Orwell. Something about him being upset made the blogger feel just the same. He knew she tried really hard to keep a solid poker face, but he had seen her fall weak one too many times to not know she has a fragile heart and soul.

When the Cape got to the wing of ARK where Chess killed the camera, he waited for Orwell to give him the directions; "Okay you want to hang a left. There is a door that you really need to look hard for right as you take the turn." The brunette blogger explained.

"Orwell, how do you know all of this?" Vince asked.

"Just keep on walking Vince. You can't get everything out of my head." Orwell replied in a monotone.

The Cape smirked and did as he was told. He stepped into the door just as Orwell described before; "Alright, I'm in." he whispered.

"Okay, when you've got Trip get out of there, I'll contact the police." Orwell said.

"Okay." Was the last thing he said to Orwell before he went on super silent mode.

The room was dark and had a musty smell so strong it would make you gag.

The Cape saw with his own eyes, his son and wife. Dana and Trip were tied up to wooden poles that were driven into the floor. Dana's throat was slit all the way across. Her head was slumped over, her whole body limp.

Trip was crying non-stop. He didn't look like he had a scratch on him.

Vince stepped forward and began to untie his son; "Trip, hey, it's your dad."

"Dad?" He asked weakly; "You're the Cape?"

"Yeah kiddo. I'll explain everything, but later, right now, we need to get you out of here." Vince spoke taking Trip down and putting him upright on his own feet.

"What a touching family reunion." Chess said from behind.

"I was wandering how long it would take you." Vince said standing in front of his son.

Orwell listened in to her father's voice, she shuttered as it crawled under her skin; "Vince, be careful." she whispered.

"So do you like my little surprise?" Chess asked.

"You killed my wife. I don't like anything right now. Especially you." Vince said with venom on his tongue.

"Temper Cape, or should I say Faraday." Chess began to circle around Vince; "I thought you were long gone by now."

"If I was, it would be all of your fault." Vince said.

"It doesn't matter if it is or not, you're still dead." Chess said in a victorious tone.

"Not for long." The Cape said as he charged over at the villain. He threw an uppercut and swirled him to the ground with The Cape.

Hearing all of the action, Orwell reminded Vince; "Don't kill him, you'll never be able to clear your name if you don't."

The blogger had given Vince a vile for a narcotic before he left. Once he would inject it into Chess, he would fall unconscious long enough for the Police to get to the situation. "Give him the injection and leave Vince." Orwell continued.

Vince was soon attacked right back, getting knocked to the floor. Chess kicked The Cape more than an ample amount of times in the gut. Vince struggled to get up from where he lied. So he tripped Chess onto the floor with his cape. With a force, Vince was on his feet again. The Cape injected the narcotic into Chess' neck and he fell limp as the effects kicked in.

Vince picked up his son and rushed out of ARK. He asked Orwell; "Have you called the Police?"

"Yes. I am in my car waiting for you guys outside of the building." Orwell said.

Vince saw his partner's car and was inside within moments. When Orwell drove off, the father turned around to his son; "Trip are you ok?"

"I guess, but dad what's going on?" Trip asked.

"Your dad just cleared the Faraday name." Vince said.

"Dad was that Chess that killed Mom?" Trip asked sadly.

"Yeah." Vince asked solemnly.

"At least Mom died knowing that you were innocent, right Dad?" Trip asked.

"Right son. Right." Vince replied.

They soon were all at Orwell's hideout. She ought to be happy, but she's not. She no longer had to hide in secrecy, her father would be behind cars and she could be with Vince, why wasn't she happy?

Vince explained everything to Trip. Everything from Orwell to Max and the Carnival Gang.

The three of them would stay there in Orwell's hideout for the night and, if she agreed, Vince would ask her to move in with them. He didn't want her feeling like she had to hide anymore.

That night after Trip was fast asleep (Orwell gave him her bed to sleep on for the night) The blogger was up sitting on the couch, talking to her cat Lacy. Orwell had tried to steer away from Vince and Trip as much as possible, not making a lot of conversations with them. She figured they needed their family time. Again she was constricted with her thoughts once again to the point that she cried to herself.

Vince had just checked on Trip one last time when he heard sobbing coming from the living room.

He moved to the sound and discovered Orwell was crying against Lacy who was in her lap; "Hey, Orwell." He started, gently sitting next to her.

Orwell looked over at Vince and quickly wiped at her still falling tears.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm fine Vince." She answered.

"Now, I know those aren't tears of joy." Vince replied.

"I just.. I don't know Vince. I just don't want to be in the middle of this, it feels weird not knowing what to do." Orwell said as her breath got caught in her chest, she was trying not to cry.

"Is this why you've been back here all this time?" Vince asked, leaning back to gaze into her eyes.

"Yes. I just don't want to seem like I'm getting in the way." Orwell said.

"Why would you say something like that? You're just as important to me as my son, you wont get in the way of anything." Vince said.

"But you just lost your wife, I still am not going to break what I have with you. When I started this relationship, I didn't start it just to have something, I wanted to be with you." Vince admitted, wrapping Orwell into his arms.

"You're not bothered by any of this?" Orwell asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"Are you?" Vince answered with his own question.

She thought about it for a moment; "No, not at all." Orwell moved her head to against his chest and Vince sealed their conversation with a light kiss.

***The Cape***

It was told to everyone on the news that Vince was in fact- innocent and alive. In a few days time, Dana's funeral would be held. Peter Fleming was arrested for all accounts of murder as Chess.

Where did this leave our heroes then?

This leaves them back in the old Faraday home where Vince, Trip, and Orwell all adjust to their new lives together.

Trip was still a bit skeptical over Orwell. It had been a few months now and he was well aware of the relationship going on between Orwell and his father, it would still take time to completely be comfortable with her, but his dad seems to like her enough, so she can't be a bad person.

Vince and Orwell only got closer. They spent time as a small family with Vince's son, and they also spent time becoming a stronger couple.

With a little more time, who knows how far this little family will go.

**Okay so there's the ending for now, I hope to make a sequel of this, so keep a lookout. Please review!**


End file.
